prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Archived Talk: 1 2 3 4 5 6 Background image deletion Hey Nic. We received a DMCA takedown notice for the background image being used on Pro Wrestling Wiki. In accordance with the law, I have removed the background. If you'd like to see the DMCA notice, I would be happy to send it to you. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:46, June 17, 2015 (UTC) *For sure. Here is the DMCA if you'd like to see it (we submit DMCAs to Chilling Effects now). A non-redacted one can be sent to you if you wanted to challenge this. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 14:19, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Unfiltered episodes Hey Wagnike! Could you please add Darren Young to the list of episodes on the Unfiltered With Renee Young page? Thanks! Vaughanmoore (talk) 08:11, June 17, 2015 (UTC) The Bellas Twin and The Authority Hi Wagnike, in my opinion, I don't think The Bella Twins are official members of The Authority because they never accompany The Authority to go to the ring and even at backstage with The Authority once. Plus during Raw January 5, 2015, when The Authority returned to power, John Cena gathered the entire roster including Bellas in the middle of the ring except for Rollins, Kane and Big Show, which mean The Authority didn't take Bellas as the official members of The Authority, just allies only. On Raw May 18, 2015, Stephanie belittles Brie backstage then disallowed her to accompany Nikki then sarcastically wishes Nikki luck before she defended her title against Naomi. Conan316 (talk) 13:16, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ** Vandal Hey Wagnike. I'm pretty annoyed that a certain user, Kalivaniel, has been vandalizing pages such as: *The Rock *Roman Reigns *John Cena *Seth Rollins I have reverted his edits back to the original and left a note on his talk page, but please block him. He isn't funny and I'm pretty sure he is just a vandal to wikis. By the way, you can find his contributions here. Thanks, Vaughanmoore (talk) 11:18, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Also, there is a Vandal going around on the WWE Battleground page, who keeps adding false matches. Please block this user. Vaughanmoore (talk) 09:44, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Featured Slider Image - Battleground Hey, Wagnike, Dean isn't replying or answering so I'm telling you. I made this Wikia a featured Battleground Image for this Wikia's slider. I also believe that it's the correct dimensions. The file is hosted here: http://oi60.tinypic.com/jpbs0p.jpg. MasonWikia (talk) 12:56, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Mason Small Thing *Okay. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 17:19, June 30, 2015 (UTC)) *Are you almost finished making the alumni roster of US wrestlers? Looked like there was a still a battalion-size more to do. Lol (The 7th Scribe (talk) 17:25, June 30, 2015 (UTC)) *Okay, great. No rush. Just wondering. Been wanting to keep pace with you is all. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:37, June 30, 2015 (UTC)) *Will do. I think there may be some speaking of which. Some promotions I added here for us that I didn't quite get around to expanding on such as alumni and current rosters. I'll keep in touch about those as soon I find those names again. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 20:39, June 30, 2015 (UTC)) *Welcome anytime, Wagnike. Glad to help. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:58, July 7, 2015 (UTC)) Fake wrestler pages Hey Wagnike... Some user named "Richnie Miller Jr" is adding FAKE wrestler pages to this wiki, and yes, they're fictional like they belong on another wiki. I've left him a warning on his talk page, but it's not about real life wrestlers or anything... Here are the pages he has created: *Trenny Deanne Nelson *Richard Swaby Jr. *Wally Blart Jr. Could you please block him or something incase he keeps creating these pages, which I think that he probably WILL do... Thanks! Vaughanmoore (talk) 20:27, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi, guy, i'm French and i'm a big fan of wrestling since 6 years now. I'm new on this wikia and I don't know if I need an authorization then i ask anyway. I would like retake the french version of that wikia and I would like to know if i could translate your articles in my language. Thanks by advance.Friswitch27 (talk) 18:57, July 9, 2015 (UTC)